ce qu'une promenade peut nous apporter
by saika-tenshi33
Summary: Sasuke se fait embêter par les filles du village qui veulent à tout pris savoir si il aime une personne dans le village. Que se passeras t-il si pendant sa promenade après avoir échapper à ces furie, il croise naruto ? Vous pourriez voir ceci en lisant cette histoire :D
**voilà une petite histoire sur le couple sasunaru que j'ai écrite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D.**

 **Résumé de l'histoire "ce qu'une promenade peut nos apporter"** : Sasuke se fait embêter par les filles du village qui veulent à tout pris savoir si il aime une personne dans le village. Que se passeras t-il si pendant sa promenade après avoir échapper à ces furie, il croise naruto ? Vous pourriez voir ceci en lisant cette histoire :D 

**Ce qu'une promenade peut nous apporter**

(Tous du point de vue de Sasuke)

 _Le blond étant devenu à mes yeux un meilleur ami, l'équipe 7 étant été formée il y a de ça 2 ans, nous trois étant âgés de 15 ans, passé junnin, ayant détruit l'akatsuki ainsi que mon frère, me sentant bien dans cette équipe étant comme une seconde famille je me stoppai, entendant des pas se rapprocher de moi. Me tournant, un groupe de fille venant vers moi, elles se stoppèrent devant moi leurs joues rougissantes, croisant mon regard :_

 _« -fille 3 : dis sasuke-Kun...on peut te poser une question ?_  
 _-sasuke : hum_  
 _-fille 4 : est-ce que dans le village, il y a une personne que tu aime (espérant)_  
 _-sasuke : en quoi ça vous concerne_  
 _-fille 1 (rougissante): allez sasuke-Kun...dis-nous si il y a une personne que tu aime dans le village !_  
 _-fille 2 : on ne dira rien c'est promis_  
 _-sasuke : vous me soulez dégagez ! »_  
 _Allant me promener dans le village, ne supportant plus les cris des filles me collant au cul, je soupirai, me retrouvant enfin seul et tranquille :_

 _« -sasuke : enfin seul, pourquoi elle s'obstine à vouloir me demander si j'aime quelqu'un...pff...comme ci ça pouvait elle, n'importe quoi. » Réfléchissant à la question, ne réussissant pas à la faire partir de ma tête, comme si elle y avait été fixée je levais les yeux au ciel :_

 _« -sasuke : « qui j'aime...est-ce qu'au moins il y a une personne qui est pour moi plus qu'un ami ? ». Me stoppant un instant, l'image d'un blond idiot m'apparent dans ma tête, des frissons me parcouraient :_

 _« -Sasuke : pourquoi je pense à Naruto moi...je dois plus penser à cette idée que je puisse aimer quelqu'un ». Se remettant à marcher, une voie l'interpellant au loin, je me tournais. Mon corps se figeant de lui-même sans connaître la raison, apercevant le blond en question courant vers moi, un sourire sur son visage il s'arrêta devant moi :_

 _« -Naruto : sasuke ! Je me doutais bien que c'était toi de loin, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ?_  
 _-sasuke : je me promène, ça se voit pas Baka_  
 _-Naruto : mais que tu peux être froid teme_  
 _-sasuke : (soupirant) que me veux-tu Naruto ?_  
 _-Naruto : ben, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller s'entrainer ensemble, j'étais justement en chemin pour y aller_

 _-sasuke : alors pourquoi tu n'y vas seul et tu me laisse pas tranquille_

 _-Naruto : c'est plus sympas à deux non ?». Me regardant d'un regard interrogatif, mon cœur s'emballant face à son regard bleu dans lequel je me perdais je me mis une claque mental :_

 _« -sasuke : « reprends-toi bon sang, ce n'est que Naruto »hum...si tu veux uzurakontachi ». Une lueur de joie apparente dans ces yeux, mon cœur se réchauffant à cette lueur pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, je lui tournais le dos pour me diriger vers la forêt :_

 _« -sasuke : ben allons-y alors_  
 _-Naruto : mais attends-moi teme ! « . Nous dirigeant tous deux vers la forêt, passant l'heure qui suivait à nous entrainer, mon attention étant bizarrement concentrer sur le blond que sur le combat, finissant par me mettre à terre sans que je le vois venir, il me regarda figer :_

 _« - Naruto : heu... tu es sure que ça vas sasuke, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ».Se trouvant sur moi, tout son poids pesant sur mon corps, les battements de mon cœur s'en accélérant, je le poussa pour me redresser :_

 _« -sasuke : « putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive »hum...je t'ai pas vu venir c'est tout_  
 _-Naruto : tu mens, tu m'as parfaitement vu venir et tu n'as pas réagis_  
 _-sasuke : qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je n'ai pas réagis à ton attaque, ça ne change rien à la situation tu as gagné_  
 _-Naruto : sasuke, dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas_  
 _-sasuke : mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir si je vais bien ou pas ! Tu me déteste à ce que je sache !_  
 _-Naruto : je ne te déteste pas d'abords ! Et si je m'inquiète pour toi c'est parce que tu es mon ami !_  
 _-sasuke : je me casse tu me soule ! » Partant loin de lui, me sentant bizarre à ces côtés, chaque geste de lui attirant mon regard, ces yeux bleu m'hypnotisant, je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la demeure des Uchiwa :_

 _« -Sasuke : « putain, ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi je suis aussi bizarre quand je suis avec lui, qu'est-ce qui vas pas chez moi ! « ce n'est rien, tu n'as rien, repose-toi et tout ira mieux. » Pénétrant dans la demeure de mon clan, les battements de mon cœur ne s'étant pas calmer, ressentant encore sa présence contre moi je me tapai la tête contre le mur, ne me comprenant plus :_

 _« -Sasuke : mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! C'est de leur faute à ces folles, depuis qu'elles m'ont demandées si j'aimais quelqu'un dans le village, je me comporte bizarrement avec lui ! Et voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant, je suis devenu dingue !_  
 _\- ? : Je vois ça, sasuke ». Me tournant vers la fenêtre, un ninja y étant, un livre en main, je le regardai neutre :_

 _« -Sasuke : qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici Kakashi-sensei_  
 _-Kakashi : je passais par là voilà tout. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait ». Entrant dans la pièce, refermant son livre pour le ranger dans sa sacoche arrière il se posa contre le mur :_

 _« - Kakashi : alors, quel est le problème avec Naruto ?_  
 _-Sasuke : qui vous a dit que ça le concerner, ça pourrai être quelqu'un d'autre_  
 _-Kakashi : Naruto est la seule personne avec laquelle tu as créé un fort lien d'amitié, je ne vois donc que lui...alors ? Que se passe t-il pour que tu ne te comprennes plus sasuke_  
 _-Sasuke : vous savez sensei, que c'est impoli d'écouter les conversations des autres_  
 _-Kakashi : oui, je le sais sasuke, mais sans ça je ne pourrai pas te venir en aide. Alors parle-moi de ton problème, je t'écoute._  
 _-Sasuke : (soupirant) Naruto aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, pourquoi je n'avais pas pu réagir à son attaque_  
 _-Kakashi : il s'est toujours inquiété, ça ne change pas_  
 _-Sasuke : oui mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi je me comporte aussi bizarrement avec lui_  
 _-Kakashi : ça je ne pourrai pas te le dire sasuke, seul toi peut le savoir, regarde au fond de ton cœur et tu trouveras la raison_  
 _-Sasuke : « au fond de mon cœur ? » Vous insinuez que si je me comporte aussi bizarrement avec lui c'est parce que...je l'aimerais...j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie sensei_  
 _-Kakashi : peut-être que tu n'accepteras pas cette situation..._  
 _-Sasuke : comment voulez-vous que j'accepte cela, je suis sure que vous l'avez sortie de vos livres cette idée_  
 _-Kakashi : peut-être, mais ce que je dis n'est pas loin de la vérité et tu le sais. Toi et Naruto êtes plus que des amis et vous le savez très bien au fond de vous, bien que vous vous le nier ...alors réfléchis-y (toi aussi Naruto), sur ceux je te laisse sasuke ». Quittant la pièce comme il était entré, un silence régnant dans la pièce, ces mots se répétant dans ma tête, je me laissai glisser le long du mur :_  
 _« -Sasuke : ce n'est pas possible, il doit se tromper...c'est impossible, pas moi, pas lui». Cette journée me revenant en mémoire, ainsi que ces précédentes années après la formation de l'équipe, tous les évènements me ramenant à cette situation, je me pris la tête entre les mains, mon visage de froideur tombant :_  
 _« -Sasuke : hé merde, je ne vois pas d'autre fin_  
 _\- ? : Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas terminer autrement_  
 _\- Sasuke : toutes les combinaisons me ramène à ça, c'est inévitable... ». Me figeant, relevant la tête, reconnaissant ce chakra, je repris mon visage de froideur :_  
 _« -sasuke : qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici uzurakontachi_  
 _-Naruto : j'étais venu parce que je m'inquiété pour toi pardi_  
 _-sasuke : (soupirant, détournant le regard pour fixer le vide) d'abords Kakashi-sensei puis toi, vous ne savez pas qu'il y a autre que les fenêtres pour entrer chez les gens... la porte à été faite pour ça à ce que je sache_  
 _-Naruto : je savais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé entrer si j'étais passé par la porte, et même si j'avais forcé l'entrée tu m'aurais viré par la force...je ne suis pas idiot, je te connais_  
 _-sasuke : si justement, tu es un idiot_  
 _-Naruto : pas plus que toi teme, tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence tout à l'heure quand tu parlais avec Kakashi-Sensei ». Ces paroles ne me faisant aucune réaction, ne pouvant me retrouver dans une meilleure situation, j'enfuis ma tête entre mes genoux :_

 _« -sasuke : (soupirant) ça ne peux pas être pire_  
 _-Naruto : c'est donc pour ça que tu étais si bizarre durant l'entrainement, je comprends mieux maintenant_  
 _-sasuke : vas-y, insulte-moi de tout les noms, j'y ferais rien_  
 _-Naruto : « hein ? »(Se figeant) t'insulter...mais pourquoi ferais-je cela, ça na aucun sens_  
 _-sasuke : il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous autre que de l'amitié, tu aime Sakura, je le sais bien_  
 _-Naruto : « sasuke, si tu savais comme c'est faux » tu te trompe complètement sasuke ». Ces paroles me faisant un choc, je relevai la tête croisant ses bras, un air de sérieux sur le visage :_

 _« -Naruto : de 1, je ne l'ai jamais réellement aimé comme si elle était la personne qui comptée le plus pour moi, elle n'est qu'une petite sœur à mes yeux... et de 2, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense qu'il peut y avoir que de l'amitié entre nous alors que c'est faux_  
 _-sasuke : mais...c'est impossible que tu puisses m'aimer...j'ai toujours été froid envers toi, je t'ai traité et insulter de tous les noms, je me suis moquer de toi comme si tu étais un pion inutile dans l'équipe...tu ne peux que me détester après tout ça_  
 _-Naruto : houa...je t'ai jamais vu autant parler, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens. Tu t'es toujours comporter comme un con avec moi sans que j'en sache la raison, et ça me foutée en rogne...mais tu ne vas surement pas me croire si je te dis ça mais, je crois que malgré ça, je suis tombé sous ton charme comme toutes les filles du village_  
 _-sasuke : effectivement je ne te crois pas_  
 _-Naruto : ça je m'en douté un peu, c'est pour ça que je vais t'en donner la preuve ». Un sourire apparent sur son visage, il s'accroupit en face de moi :_  
 _« -sasuke : et comment comptes-tu me le prouver uzurakontachi_  
 _-Naruto : rien de plus simple que ça... Sasuke ». Rapprochant son visage du mien pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je restai figer un moment, ne trouvant pas ça désagréable :_  
 _« -Naruto : alors, tu me crois maintenant ou tu reste borné à ne pas le croire...et là je ne pourrai rien y faire_  
 _-sasuke : heu...je crois que cette preuve me suffit_  
 _-Naruto : tant mieux alors ». Se redressant, un sourie lumineux de bonheur illuminant son visage, il me proposa sa main :_

 _« -Naruto : et si on allait manger chez ichiraku pour fêter ça ?_  
 _-sasuke : hum ». Acceptant sa main, et me redressant, je lui souris :_  
 _« -sasuke : d'accord j'accepte ton invitation, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer tous tes bols de ramen ». Me dirigeant hors de la demeure, Naruto me suivant, il mit son bras sur mes épaules, faisant une mine boudeuse :_

 _« -Naruto : ho...c'est pas gentil Sasu_  
 _-sasuke : si tu m'appel comme ça ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer un seul bol_  
 _-Naruto : mais il faut bien que je te trouve un petit surnom_  
 _-sasuke : sasuke suffira, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire...de toute façon, les filles du village finiront par s'en rendre compte, elles ne sont pas conne_  
 _-Naruto : elles risquent plutôt de me déchiqueter en mille morceaux en l'apprenant_  
 _-sasuke : on les sèmera voilà tout_  
 _-Naruto : ce n'est pas toi qui risquent de te faire poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, à toi elles ne te feront rien_  
 _-sasuke : je les stopperais avant ne t'en inquiète pas, et si il le faut, je leur dirai moi-même et elles laisseront tomber, je peux bien faire ça pour toi Naruto ». Se stoppant à mes mots, me regardant figer, je me tournai vers lui :_

 _« -sasuke : bon, tu viens au lieu de me fixer comme ça ? Sauf si tu ne veux plus que je te paye quelques bols ? ». Finissant par réagir, souriant heureux, il me rejoint, remettant son bras sur mes épaules, le laissant faire :_

 _« -Naruto : je t'assure que je vais te faire payer Sasuke ». Pénétrant dans le restaurant, une bonne ambiance régnante entre nous, me sentant vraiment comme chez moi et heureux à ces cotés, nous commandâmes un groupe de filles s'étant figer au loin :_

 _« -fille 1 : vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu !_  
 _-fille 4 : mais c'est Naruto et Sasuke, et ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre_  
 _-fille 3 : même trop à mon avis, vous avez vu ou il met son bras !_  
 _-fille 1 : et sasuke-Kun le laisse faire !_  
 _-fille 2 : ne me dite pas que la personne qu'il aime dans le village c'est cet idiot de Naruto_  
 _-fille 5 : mais non c'est impossible voyons_  
 _« -fille 3 : allons lui demander, Naruto à du le menacer ou un autre truc dans le genre_  
 _-fille (tous) : oui allons-y ! »._  
 _Nous mettant à manger, une foule en déplacement se faisant entendre, je me tournai, Naruto continuant de manger, les filles me fixant rougissantes et espèrent :_

 _« -fille 3 : dis-nous Sasuke-Kun, est-ce que toi et Naruto vous êtes..._  
 _-sasuke : ?_  
 _-fille 3 : heu..._  
 _-fille 4 : pour dire simple, on voudrait savoir si il y a autre chose que de l'amitié entre vous, réponds-nous s'il te plait ». Les filles me regardant espèrent, Naruto levant son attention de son ramen pour attendre ma réponse, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement :_  
 _« -sasuke : qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire si s'était le cas_  
 _-fille 5 : attends ça signifies que... » Se tournant dos à moi, se réunissant en rond pour discuter à voie basse, Naruto se pencha à mon oreille :_

 _"-Naruto : (murmure) heu sasuke...tu peux me dire ce que tu fous la_  
 _-sasuke : (murmure) ne t'en préoccupe pas et laisse-moi m'en charger Naruto_  
 _-Naruto : (murmure) ok si tu veux ». Se replongeant dans la dégustation de ces plats, commandant un autre bol les filles se tournèrent de nouveaux vers moi :_  
 _« -fille 4 : on veut une réponse clair et nette, et on te laissera tranquille promis_  
 _-sasuke : « elles soulent »_  
 _-fille 5 : (tremblante) alors tu...tu es vraiment avec lui...on veut dire... ». Soupirant, cette histoire commençant à réellement me souler, voulant mettre les choses au clair, je me tournai vers Naruto :_

 _« -sasuke : Naruto ?_  
 _-Naruto : hum oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y ...humm ». Posant mes lèvres sur les miennes, les filles s'en figeant choquées ainsi que le monde au alentour, je les regardai neutre :_  
 _«-directeur ichiraku : hé ben ça pour une surprise, s'en est une_  
 _-fille du directeur : effectivement papa_  
 _-Sasuke : vous avez votre réponse, maintenant dégager et fichais-moi la paix ». Les foudroyant d'un regard noir et froid, d'étayant en courant, des cris et des pleurs se faisant entendre de loin je me remis face au comptoir, Naruto restant figer sur place :_  
 _« -(off) filles : (tous, en pleure) non, pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur nous !_  
 _-Sasuke : enfin terminer, ça commencé sérieusement à me souler ». Prenant en main les baguettes, commençant à manger mon bol, je portai mon regard sur Naruto, n'ayant pas touché à son bol que venait de lui servir le dirigeant :_

 _« -sasuke : ça ne vas pas Naruto ?_  
 _-Naruto : tu m'as em...embrasser en public, et devant presque la...totalité du village_  
 _-Sasuke : oui, comme çà au moins tout est clair. Avant demain tout le village sera au courant et on ne nous demanderons plus de se justifier, voilà tout, tu n'en es pas content ?_  
 _-Naruto : si au contraire ...c'est juste que je pense que tu voulais jouer dans la discrétion en acceptant qu'il y est plus que de l'amitié entre nous_  
 _-Sasuke : ben j'ai changé d'envie, et pour le baiser, dis-toi que c'est une vengeance pour celui que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure sans ma permission_  
 _-Naruto : hé ! Si je te l'ai donné, c'est parce que monsieur ne voulais pas me croire quand je lui disais mes sentiments, tu l'avais cherché !_  
 _-Sasuke : ben dis-toi que ce baiser est la preuve de mes sentiments à ton égard alors ». Observant des rougeurs aux niveaux de ces joues, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'en sourire malgré mon visage de froideur que je montrer au autres pour qu'ils me laissent tranquilles, mais que je ne pouvais pas garder en sa présence il me sourit en retour :_  
 _« - Naruto : ok, je le prends comme ça »._

 _Terminant de manger dans une bonne ambiance, l'information de notre relation circulant dans le village telle une rumeur, tous le savant avant la fin de la journée je continuais à me promener en sa compagnie me fichant complètement des regards des autres ne nous regardant plus surpris par le temps qui passé. Tous nos proches et amis le prenant bien en l'apprenant, Kakashi-sensei et Tsunade n'étant pas surpris, même Sakura et son groupe de furie arrêtant de me poursuivre en vain je profitais de chaque moment passé à ces côté, seule sa présence me suffisant à me sentir bien, malgré la perte de mon frère, ayant appris la vérité sur lui avant sa mort._

 _Et cher lecteur, durant les prochaines années qui suivirent cette promenade spéciale, je ne me suis jamais séparer de lui et seule la mort le pourra...mais cela, personne d'autre que vous et moi le sauront, sans oublier toute les personnes qui nos sommes proche. =D_  
 _The end, by ...Me ! =D_


End file.
